Les pleurs d'un enfant
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: À central city deux enfants se font battre par leur pere.Un soir,l'ainé voit son petit frère tuer par son géniteur,alors il s'enfuit le plus loin possible.Trouvera t'il quelqu'un pour l'aider et l'aimer?
1. Intro

Auteure: Kaijuu...

Personnage:Tous à la petite vache!

Couple:Je sais pas pour le moment..x3

* * *

_Intro_

À central, la nuit avait tombé depuis lontemp. Dans un coin de la ville, un immeuble rongé par la pauvreté, des pleurs s'y fessaient entendre. Dans une chambre meuble d'un simple vieux lit, un jeune blond se cachait sous le lit en pleurant. Sa porte était fermé, mais il entendait, il entendait les cries de douleur de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait rien y faire puis que après ce serait son tour. Le petit sanglotait en priant que la douleur qu'il lui serait infligé passerait moin. Même si lui et son petit frère ne contre disait pas leur père, celui ci les frappait jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à ce relevé. Ce manège ce produisait chaque soir. Ils avaient déjà pensées s'enfuir, mais quand ils ont tenter, ils se sont fait attirer et battre plus fort que normallement. Le petit caché sous son lit ouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut que son petit frère ne hurlait plus. Il entendait son père crier à son petit frère de se relever. Le petit blond eut qu'une seule pensées. Son petit frère avait succombé au souffrance et a quitté toute souffrance de se monde. Le blondinet sorti de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte. La vision qu'il eut lui fit très mal au coeur. Son petit frère était allongé de tout son long sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang tandis que son père continuait de le frapper. Le petit aperçut alors un couteau dans une des main de son père et comprit alors..alors pourquoi son petit frère avait succombé.

-alphonse, murmura t'il en s'approchant.

Le blondinet finit par tomber à genou au coté du corps inanimé de son frère en pleurant. Son père était debout et regarda avant de lâcher le couteau.

-Il était trop faible, murmura le père.

Le blondinet pleurait de plus en plus avant de crier.

-AL!!, cria t'il avec fureur.

Le petit se leva et parti en courant. Il sorti de l'appartement et commença à courir vers l'escalier. Son géniteur ne le poursuivait pas, mais il courait quand meme. Quand il sorti dehors, la pluie tombait à flot sur central. Le petit continuait de courir. La pluie sur son visage se mélangeait avait ces larmes. Il courait sans s'arrêter, mais à cause de sous faible corp, il tomba. Il ne pu se relevé tellement il était fatigué, tellement il avait froid. Tout se qu'il voulait maintenant c'était rejoindre son petit frère l'autre coté. Ce fut sur un pensées sur son petit frère souriant qu'il sombra dans un long sommeille sous la pluie froide.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Ed : C'est quoi l'histoire de tuer Al au début!?

Kaijuu : Tais-toi le nain!

Ed : Répete pour voir!?Espèce de...

Kairi : Oh,oh stop!

Al : Je suis d'accord avec l'amie de l'auteure!Vous allez arrêter vous deux!

Kaijuu/Ed : Maieuh!

Kairi : Vous discutez pas!Sinon on va encore dire que la fanfic est trop violante!

Kaijuu : Pas faux!

Ed : Pfff...

Al : Cette fois c'est pas moi qui dis le mot de la fin!

Kairi : Qui ça alors?

Kaijuu : Hum..pourquoi pas le nain?

Ed : Eh!?Bon d'accord...

Kairi : Allez vas-y c'est demandé tellement gentillement,tu peux pas refuser...n'oubli pas que si tu le fais pas,on te torture après...

Ed : Pfff...bon bin à la prochaine pis si vous voulez dire comment vous avez trouvez l'intro y a le bouton mauve en bas a gauche...


	2. Chapiter 1

Auteure : Bas..moi!Kaijuu-sama aussi surnommé la démone de la tristesse...

perso : Tous à la p'tite vache!

Couple : Toujours aucun..mais c'est supossé en avoir un bientot 0

Note de l'auteure : Chers lecteurs/lectrices,je suis énormément désolé du retard...bien sur cela est justifié!l y a eu plusieurs coupure de courant où je sui...pendant ces coupure de courants j,était en train d'écrire ce chapitre,alors...j'ai dut encore,enncore et encore recommencé ce chapitre...bon maintenant il est fini et je vous laisse le lire...moi j'vais dormir...et encore désolé du retard!

Chapitre 1

La pluie avait arrêté depuis quelques heures.Les nuages étaient parti laissant le ciel à la lune et ces amies les étoiles.Pendant que le silence grandissait à central dans cette nuit,un petit blond,inconcient dans une rue,commença à voir des chose dans ces rêves...

Son rêve...ou cauchemard?

Tout était noir autourd du petit.très loin,un petit point blanc se faisait apercevoir.Le blondinet tenta de courir vers le point,mais tomba,tomba dans un vide noir.Le point blanc grandissa d'un coup.La noirceur devint allors une lumière qui aveugla l'enfant.Celui ci réouvrit les yeux en regardant autour de lui.Il était dans de l'herbes fraiche.Le soleil était bien haut..il reconnaissait cet endroit c'était le dernière endroit où il avait vue ça mere vivante.

En parlant d'elle,elle était non-loin du petit avec au autre enfant.Le blond se leva et alla les rejoindre.Sa "mère" se tourna vers lui en souriant.La'enfant à ces coter était le petit frère du blondinet.

-Edward,tu veux bien m'aidé?Va me chercher le panier de linge qui est resté dans la maison,mon coeur,déclara sa mère avec un grand sourire.

-Oui,maman,murmura ed avant d'aller vers la petite maison qu était pas très loin.

Après quelques minutes de recherche,le petit trouva enfin le panier et le prit avant de resortir.Il alla rejoindre sa mère,mais lacha le panié à mi-chemin.Il se mit à courir vers les deux en pleurant.En éffet,son "petit frère" était au sol pendant que sa "mère" continuait de sourire.Edward tomba à genoue devant le corp de al et le fit rouler pour voir mieu son frere.Il eut un coup au coeur en repensant à ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.Il reculla vivement des deux qui semblait si réel.

Sa "mere" le regarda avant d'arrêter de sourire.Du sang commença a couller lentement de son ventre avant qu'elle ne s'éfondre.Derrière elle,se tenait ce batard.Edward recula encore plus en le voyant.Il secoua vivement la tête avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir,mais avec un détail en plus.Son petit frere se tenait devant lui.

-Nii-san...fuit..tu dois fuir le plus loin possible,déclara l'enfant avant de disparaitre lentement.

Le blond état térrifier.Que devait'il faire?Que pouvait t'il faire?..un bruit se fit entendre..pas un simple son,non..un crie...Edward regarde autour de lui,mais tout est noir,il ne peut rien voir...d'un coup il se sent seul,triste,abbattut...lentement il reprend concience...

Fin de son rêve...ou cauchemard?

Edward se réveille lentement avant de regarder autour de lui.Il n'était plus dehors,mais dans un lit très confortable et chaud.Il se mit en position assit pour mieu voir autour de lui.dans la chambre il y avait un lit,dans lequel il était,une porte face au lit,un garde-robe,un bureau,une chaise pour le bureau et puis pour finir il y avait une grande fenêtre qui menait à un balcon.

Le gamin se frotta les yeux pour savoir s'il voyant vraiment bien.À sa grande surprise,il ne révait pas et ces yeux ne lui jouait pas de tour.Le petit enleva à contre coeur les chaude couvertures pour descendre du lit.Le blond avança vers la fenetre et l'ouvrit avant de sorti sur le balcon.La vue était merveilleuse,la ville sombrais dans le calme et la noirceur.Le ciel n'était plus couvert et laissait la lune et ces amies les étoiles éclairer central city.Edward crut voir une étoile filante alors il fit un voeux...il voulait savoir qui était celui qui l'avait emmenné dans un tel endroit...Un voeux très facile à réaliser bien sur!

Edward retourna dans la chambre en refermant bien correctement les fenêtre avant de s'approcher de l'unique porte de la pièce.Il fut obliger de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la porte.Après quelques minutes de gros effort,il réussit enfin à ouvrit la porte.Quand il regarda en dehors de la chambre,il vit que la maison au complet dormait.Edward sorti sans refermer la porte et avança dans le noir.Il arriva très vite à la première chambre dont la porte n'était pas fermé.Le petit regarda à l'intérieur,la chambre était la meme que celle où il s'était réveillé,mais quelqu'un dormait dans le grand lit.

Edward entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.La personne qui dormait se tourna dans son someil et le petit put voir le visage de l'inconnue.Le blond regarda attentivement l'homme.Celui ci avait les cheveux noir et la peau un peu pale.Edward voulut resortir de la chambre,mais tomba dans un gros bruit à cause d'un livre qui trainait.Edward,qui était étallé au sol,put entendre l'homme bouger dans son lit.À son grand bonheur,le brun ne se réveilla pas.Le petit se releva et sorti de la chambre sans faire trop de bruit.

Dans le couloir,tout était toujours aussi calme et noir.Edward retourna vers la chambre où il s'était révveiller et s'approcha du bureau de travail.Une feuille et un crayon était deja sur le bureau.Le blond grimpa sur la chaise pour s'assoir.Edawrd prit le crayon noir et commença à déssiné.Il n,était peu être pas un bon déssinateur,mais il dessinait comme un gamin normal.Après une demie-heure,il leva la tête vers la fenetre qui menait au balcon.Le petit descendit de sa chaison et sorti sur e balcon.

Le soleil commençait à se pointé à l'horizon.La chaleur du soleil s'imprima sur le petit blond qui le regardait monter lentement.Petit à petit central city se réveillait.Les gens sortait dans les rues pour se rendre à leur travail du matin.Edward put voir,d'où il était,la maison où son père devait encore être.Il releva la tête vers le ciel pour voir les oiseaux qui commençait à chanter.Un des chateur se posa près de Edward pour lui chanter un petite chanson matinal.Le petit regarda l'oiseau avant que celui ci ne se renvolle.

Le gamin retourna dans la chambre en fermant bien la fenêtre.Il retourna sur la chaison pour continuer son déssin.Puis qu'il était trop concentré sur son déssin,il n'entendit même pas la personne qui entra dans la chambre.

-Alors,demanda calmement la personne en faisant sursauter le petit.

Edward se retourna vers le brun qui était entré dans la chambre.Le brun se rapprocha du petit pour voir le dessin.En fait,edward avait dessiner un oiseau bleu.Le brun sourit en voyant le dessin avant de se tourner vers le petit qui le fixait.

-Moi c'est roy...,déclara gentiment le noireaud,et toi?

-Edward...,murmura t'il en espérant que roy n'ai pas entendut...mais il avait entendut!

Roy fit un autre sourire à edward avant de s'étirer.Visiblement,le brun venait de se réveiller.Edward descendit de sa chaise puis regarda l'ainé qui finissait de s'étirer en baillant.

-Vien...j'vais appeller un ami...pour te trouver des habits autre que se que tu as sur le dos,déclara roy en regardant du coin de l'oeil le chifond que ed portait comme "vetement".

Le blondinet suivit donc l'ainé sans pronocer un seul mot.Ils sortirent donc de la chambre et marchèrent jusqua l'escalier.Après plusieurs minutes,les deux furent au sallon.Edward alla s'assoir sur un sofa sans parler.Roy alla prendre le téléphone et composa un numéro.Le noireaud commença à parler pendant que edward regardait autourd de lui.Apparament ce "roy" qui l'avait ramené devait surement etre riche,mais bon...

-Bon alors...tu arrives?...oui oui..tu peux emmenner Élisye,mais..je t'en prit arrête de parler d'ellle,déclara roy presque supliant avant de racrocher suivit d'un long soupire.

Roy se retourna vers edward qui coninuait de regarder autour de lui.Un sourire se fit sur ces lèvres.Il s'approcha du petit avec ce meme sourire.

-Vien,je vais te faire visiter...,fit chaleureusement roy avec toujuoors ce sourire...

-D'accord,répliqua le plus jeune avant de descendre du sofa.

Donc,les deux partirent pour visiter la maison en attendant l'ami de roy...

Pendant ce temp à la maison du père de Edward

-Il est où ce gamin,bordel,cria le grand blond et jetant encore un truc e verre au sol.

L'homme avait fait très attention pour faire disparaitre le corp du plus jeune après le départ du petit blond,mais il restait furieux.Edward restait introuvable,il devait,oui,il devait le retrouver.Sinon..sinon il commençerait à s'en prendre au enfants qui trainait tard le soir dans les rues de central city.L'adulte adorait plus que tous de faire soufrir des enfants,oui il adore les voir crier.

Le blond alla dans la cuisine aant de prendre des assiètes et les jeter au sol.Il était enragé,même une dizaine d'homme ne pourait l'arrêter sans que leur vies ne soit en danger.Le vieux arrêta alors et un sourire carnassier apparut à son visage vieillis.

-il..il est obligé de revenir...oui,il va revenir...et cette fois...il va subir les pires chose que je lui réserves...,murmura sadiquement l'adulte en pensant rageusement.

L'homme prit alors son manteau et sorti pour se trouver une victimes à martyriser...

_**À suivre...**_

Kaijuu : Voila!Il c'est éffacé trois fois,mais bon...

Ed : J'VAIS TUER CET ENFOIRÉ!?

Kaijuu : Du calme edo-kun..tu le fera plus tard,mais là..répond gentiment au reviews...s'il te plait!

Ed : À une condission...que cet enfoiré crever dans ta fanfic..j'veux qui creve et qu'il soufre!!

Kaijuu : D'accord mon edo-chan adoré maintenant répond au reviews!

Ed : Bon allors je commence avec..Marina..oui tu as raison...j'ai pas trop aimé que kaijuu écrive que al meure au début..j'espere que ce chapitre tira mieu,ben j'espere!

Bon alors...kiku-chan!T'as pas trod sur le fait que l'auteure écrive en faisant des fautes..mais cette fois elle a une raison!Je l'ai tellement retardé qu'elle pouvait plus demander a sa correctrice! AHAHAHA...Se prend une chaussure pour qu'il reprène sa lecture...

Bon maintenant c'est...palmier-tropical...tu saurais pas de mèche avec Envy j'espere ¬¬ bon..désolé,mais kaijuu aime trop roy pour mettre kimblee ou greed..mais elle promet qu'ils vont apparaitre dans la fanfic!

Et pour finir...Dragonna!Woa!J'arrive pas à croire que t'as pu lire un truc écrit par cette folle!

Kaijuu : J'vais montrer moi c'est qui la folle espece de gnome!?

(Désolé cher lecture de cette coupure soudaine..mais tous nous tentons d'empècher kaijuu-sama de démembrer Edward...alors laisser des reviews..au prochain chapire,il n'y aura peu etre pas d coupure )


	3. Chapiter 2

Edward venait juste de finir la visite de la maison avec roy que la sonette de la porte d'entrer résonna dans toute la maison.Le brun se dirigea alors très tranquillement vers l'entré suivit du blondinet.La sonnette se fit encore entendre comme si la personne qui la faisait fonctionner voulait absolument rentrer.Quand le noireaud ouvrit la porte un autre homme rentra tout joyeux à l'intérieur avec une fille.L'homme se jeta(façon de parler) sur roy pour lui montrer des photo.

-Regarde comment elle est belle ma Élisya!Hein?Elle est trop mignone avec sont tricicle!regarde comment elle est chou,déclara l'homme en noyant presque roy dans un amas de photos de la gamine à coter...

-Maes...,commença alors le brun presque a bout nerf,S'il te plait Maes...arrête..je sais comment elle est par coeur...puis que tu me montre toujours des photos d'elle...

-Roy..mon pauvre roy,tu as l'air si épuisé!Bon changeon de sujets même tu adore parler de ma fille,déclara maes toujours souriant,bon,tu voulais des vêtement pour petit garçon?

Edward regardait la scene qui se déroulait sous ces yeux avec lassitude.La petite dont parlait Maes était juste derrière lui et elle ne prononçait pas un mot pour ne pas déranger les deux hommes.Le petit la regarda du coin de l'oeil la gamine qui était avec Maes.Apparament la petite semblait très joyeuse et heureuse...tout le contraire du blond.Il revint à la réalité quand Maes eut le visage près du sien.Edward qui ne l'avait pas vue recula de peur vers Roy.

-Maes...t'es obligé de lui faire peur,soupira Roy.

-Tu as un enfant?Oh!Alors tu t'es marier!Quel bonne nouvelle!Je vais le dire à tout le mon,s'écriat le papa gateua avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Je ne me suis pas marier...C'est jusque..quand le revenait de chez mes parents...

Flash Back

Roy revenait de chez ces parent avec un air morose.Sa mère voulait encore lui montrer plein de jeune femme pour qu'il se décide à se marier,donc...ce fut une lourde soiré pour lui.Il avait refuser chacune des femmes qui lui était présenté.

Le brun soupira pour la centième fois,il détestait l'idée bisare de tout son entourage de vouloir lui trouver une femme.Il n'avait pas envie c'est tou point barre!Mais personne ne l'écoutait.Roy marcha un long moment sans s'appercevoir que la pluie s'arrêta.Dans un coin de ruee,il donna un coup de pied dans une cannette,celle ci alla tomber sur un petit être couché sur le sol.

Au début,le noireaud pensa que c'était un chat,mais plus il s'approchait plus la silouhète devenait claire.Ces yeux furent grand ouvert d'horeur devant la petite chose inconciente à ces pied.Un enfant...il y avait un enfant inconcient dans une flaque d'eau.De plus il put voir les bleues,les blésures qui s'était refermer,les blessure infecté et les marque de brulure.Qui avait put faire une telle chose à un enfant.

Roy se pencha et prit le petit dans ces bras.Il fut soulagé de pouvoir sentir les battement de coeur du petit même si les battement était faible.Un chance pour roy,car sa maison n'était pas très loin alors il arriva assé vite.Quand il entra,il n'enleva que ces bottes avant d'aller directement déposer le petit sur le sofa dans le sallon.Roy se fichait un pue de mouiller sa maison puis que après il n'aurais qua laver...

Donc,il alla chercher des serviette pour sécher le petit.Quand il fut bien sec,le brun observa les blésure,elles semblait très profonde et dégouta amèrement l'adulte.Il trouva vite du désinfectant et désinfecta les plaie encore ouverte.Il fit une comprèsse d'eau chaude qu'il mit sur le frond du petit avant de monter au deuxième étages.

-Celui qui a fait une telle chose à un enfants..doit pouvoir le refaire à un autre...il doit être un véritable monstre...,s'écria t'il pour lui même.

Après avoir préparé une chambre convenable au petit,il redescendit le chercher.Il fut content de son travail quand il déposa le petit dans le lit chaud.Roy souria en regardant le visage d'ange du blond en meme temp de lui mettre les couverture sur lui.Roy laissa une feuille et un crayon bleu sur le petit bureau avant de sorti en fermant la fenêtre.Quand le brun descendit les marches,il fut découragé en voyan le bordel qu'il avait causé lui-même.

Il avait peu être beaucoup d'argent,mais il n'aimait pas engager des femme qui tentait de le draguer,alors il faisait tout lui même...Une heure après il put remonté avec un petit sourire.Il s'endormit très vite dans sa chambre en repensant à tout le travaill qu'il avait fait pour le gamin qu'il avait trouver dans la rue...

Fin du Flash Back

Maes avait écouté bouche grande ouverte devant le petit récit.Edward,lui,n'avait pas écouté.Il se sentait bisare,tout autour de lui devenait flou.Ils étaient encore tous dans l'entrer de la demeure.Elysia fut la seule qui vit Ed tomber.Quand elle cria,roy rattrapa le petit blond et mit sa main sur son front.Edward était brulant de fièvre.Il prit le petit inconcient dans ces bras et alla le coucher sur le sofa dans le sallon.Pendant ce temp maes courut chercher un linge d'eau froid qu'il déposa avec douceur sur le front du petit.

La gamine était triste pour Edward.Il semblait beaucoup malade et elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi.Elle espérait qu'il retourne vite sur pied.Maes était à la cuisine en train de parler,leur sujet de discussion était bien sur le jeune Edward.

-Il a quel age à ton avis,demanda Maes encore inquiet.

-Je crois qu'il doit avoir huit ans ou près de neuf ans,répliqua le brun pour seule réponse avant de répliqua,Quand je l'ai trouver il ne faisait pas de fiève..mais puor être sur j'ai appellé un médecin,je ne veux courir aucun risque!

-Tu a raison,le pauvre,je me demande quel chien sale aurait pu lui faire cela,s'écria Maes en repensant à toute les bléssures du petit

Roy ne put répliquer,car la sonnette se fit entendre.Les deux hommes se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la petit qui avait ouvert la porte.Ils firent entrer l'homme qui était surement le médecin.

-Vous êtes monsieur Envy,je présume...le petit est au salo,vous n'avez qu'à me suivre,déclara roy au médecin à la chevelure de palmier.

Ils allèrent donc au sallon ou se trouvait Edward toujours inconcient.Envy observa de plus près son patient avant de se lever et fixer les deux hommes dU'n regard sévère.

-Qui es son père?Je veux avoir la réponse maintenant,déclara Envy sur un ton sec.

-Aucun de nous deux est le père..hier soir je l'ai retrouver inconcient sous la pluie..je lui ai désinfecté la plupart de ces plaies...nous ne savons pas qui est sont père malheureusement,déclara roy en fixant le petit.

Celui ci commença à bouger dans son someille.Envy se retourna et se pencha vers le petit.Edward commença à bouger de plus en plus avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.Le médecin sourit.

-Mon cher petit..je voudrait savori qui est le coupable de tes nombreuses blessures profondes...et aussi j'aimerais savoir qui est ton ppère...,déclara d'un ton doux Envy à Edward.

Celui ci leva la tête vers Roy comme pour savoir qui était l'home qui lui posait des questions.Le brun ne répondit rien,alors le petit répondut avec beaucoup de difficulter.

-C'est ...mon..père qui..qui m'a...qui m'a fait soufrir...et...qui a tué mon petit frère,déclara t'il avait peur et tristesse.

-Quoi!Dans ce cas je vais appellez la polices!Mais avant dit moi quel est son nom!C'est très inportant!Il faut le savoir,déclara Envy.

Malheureusement pour le palmier,le petit retomba dans l'inconscience.Pendant qu'il pensait à cette affaire,la petite Elysia alluma la tv et fut très surprise.Elle alla chercher son papa qui la suivit.Après avoir vue Maes alla chercher Roy qui fut tout aussi surprit que lui.

Dans un appartement où il y avait reçut plusieurs plainte pour des cries et des pleurs dans la nuit,un corps d'un jeune enfant de sept ans à été retrouvé,tout fait présumer que c'est le père qui à tué le petit...les voisins raconte que l'homme avait deux fils dont un qui était parti en courant la veille.

Roy éteigna la télévision la bouche grande ouverte.Les deux adultes n'en revenait juste pas et en plus le médecin n'avait rien vue alors il allait surement les acuser.Quand il revinrent près du sofa,le médecin avait prit la température et avait écrit sur un papier se que roy devait faire pour le blond.

-Bon...je vous laisse...je tenterait de savoir qui à pu faire une telle chose à ce petit..pour le moment faite ce qui est écrit sur cette feuille,déclara envy avant de donner la feuille et partir.

Maes prit sa petite fille dans ces bras et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je doit te laisser..je vais aller faire les boutique avec ma fille..si tu veux j'acheterais des vêtement pour ton petit en même temp!Bye Roy,déclara à son tour l'homme avant de sorti.

Roy était maintenant seul dans la maison avec un blond qui faisait beaucoup de fièvre.Le brun alla à la cuisine préparer le dîner pour lui et peu être Edward si celui ci se réveilllait à temp.Pendant que le noireaud cuisinait,le petit recommença à bouger dans son sommeil.Edward ouvrit petit à petit le yeux et regarda autourd de lui.Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était sur un sofa.Il se mit assit et regarda autour de lui.

La mémoire lui revint et il en frissonna.Le petit se leva et chercha où était le brun.Edward finit par trouver la cuisine et vit Roy qui installait la table.Celui ci avait fini de cuisiner et tout étati enfin près,il pouvait aller chercher le petit maintenant.Le noireaud leva la tête et aperçut Edward dans le cadre de la porte de cuisine.Il sourit chaleureusement au blond avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Bon alors ed...je t'ai fait à mangé...après je te monterais à ta chambre pour que tu te repose pour faire baisser la fièvre..d'Accord,déclara t'il avant de faire assoir un edward confu sur une chaise.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandir devant la table presque remplie de bonne nouriture.Il n'avait toujours mangé que des restes de son père avec qui il devait partager avec Al.Roy alla s'assoir en face du blondinet.

-Tu peux prendre tout ce qui te plaira...tu n'as qua te servir..,lui dit le plus vieux avant de mordre dans un pain.

Le petitne sut quoi dire pour le remercier.alors il commença donc à manger.Le repa se passa dont dans le silence,même si le petit était très content de pouvoir manger,enfin,à sa faim.

À suivre..

Kai' : Voila!Avec énormément de retard...je suis énormement désoler de ce retard..

Ed : ...tu parles..tu t'ennuyait en oubliant totallement ta fanfic..

Kai' : Gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen..

Roy : Mais quesqu'elle raconte?

Ed : Elle s'escuse d'avoir prit tant de temp..

Roy : Ah..eh!Pendant qu'elle s'escuse..on a pas a répondre au reviews!

Kai' : Gom..Reviews?Qui a parler de reviews?

(Kaijuu regarde Roy partir presque en courant...se tourne vers le nain)

Kai' : O chibi-san...pourquoi il est parti lui?

Ed : Car c'est son tour de répondre aux reviews et il veut pas...

Kai' : ...

Ed : Bon à la prochaine..je vais secouer cette vieille kajuu pour qu'elle continue de travailler dur au lieux de faire la paresseuse!

Kai' : QUOI!?QUI T'AS TRAITER DE VIEILLE...sale gosse de cinq ans..

Ed : QUOI!?


	4. Spécial pour l'Halloween!

Spécial pour l'Halloween!

Le jeune Ed était debout devant une porte vétu d'un habit de petit ange,Roy,qui lui tenait la main,ne portait en aucun cas un costume,juste un petit manteau.

-Allez!Vien on va aller sonner!

Le blondinet tenta d'avancer,mais tomba aussitot,car un petit déguiser en démon l'Avait il tomba au sol,il commença à pleurer pendant que la mere du petit démon réprimandait celui qui l'avait s'approcha de son protégé et le souleva avant d'approcher la vieille dame qui ofrait des friandise.

-Oh Roy!Qui m'enmenne tu?Quel beau petit ange que voila!

-bonjour madame Rouflime!Il s'appelle Edwarde..ed dit bonjour a la madame!

Edward enleva ces mains de ces yeux pour voir la dame,mais recommença à pleurer en la ci était déguiser en sorcière et avait,malencontreusement,fait peur au beau brun tenta de calme edo avant de ce tourner vers la vieille.

-Désoler..c'est son premier Halloween..il a très peur à cause de tous les petits monstres qui passe!

-Oui,je comprend..les plus petits on toujours peur au début!Tien..quand il ce calmerait tu lui donnera cela!

Le petit ange leva aussitot la tete et la tourna vers le suçon que donnait la petit le prit et tenta de l'ouvrir avant de pleurer sont échec..

-Attend je vais te l'ouvrir!

Roy prit le bonbon et lui ouvrit avant de lui prit la frindandise et la mit aussitot dans sa bouche d'une main,pendant que son autre main enlevait les larmes récente.

-Quel petit ange!

-Oui..merci madame Rouflime!

-Bonne soirée a vous deux!

Le brun reparti avec un petit ange très sage qui mangait avec vitesse son suçon pour en demander d'autre...

Fin du spécial Halloween!

Kai' : Alors?

Roy : Il pleure beaucoup!

Ed : eh..moi aussi je veux des bonbons!

*donne un sac de bonbons a son nain favorie...et donne des bonbons au tous les lecteurs,lectrices!*

Kai' : Le prochain chapitre arrive,mais..laisser au moin un commentaire pour mon petit spécial =3 !


End file.
